


Beautiful When You Cry

by hidingskeletons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, im so sorry, this is v sad, will and nicos last moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nicos last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanasuoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/gifts).



> uh??? this spewed out of me when i was in the car at ten at night driving to nowhere and idk its super short but its a drabble kinds thing

Will always told him he looked beautiful when he cried. 

Yet, Will was right here. And Nico was crying. And no one was telling him he was beautiful, no matter how many painful tears ran down his cheeks and how many sobs came out his mouth. No matter how many people tried to pull his body away he refused to move. He couldn't move, his body was dead, his brain was dead. His heart was dead. His inside were torn out and spewed out on the lifeless body in front of him. 

He shook as he cried, like he was stuck in an endless winter with nothing but shorts and flipflops. When he couldn't trust himself to do anything at the moment, but he pushed away all the hands on him and spoke. 

"Will? Oh my gods. Will. Please Will. Biana. Mom. Now- oh my gods. Please. Remember when we first got together? You were so happy. So bubbly. Oh my gods please bring him back."

All the hands stop coming. He guesses they're letting them have their moments. 

"Remember, after the war? You made me all better again. Can't you do that? You're the son of Apollo, sunshine. Doctors orders."

"Remember at the strawberry fields? You kissed me under the stars and you were so full of lust and looking at me like I was the only thing in the world that brought you happiness. Thats how I feel about you."

He heard people leave. They were the only two left. He put his forehead onto Wills body and felt the wetness of the blood. 

"Remember when you asked me to marry you? I'm wearing the ring. It's so beautiful. Like you."

Nico kissed Wills forehead. 

"Please, Will."

Will didn't make a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> comment if i made mistakes!


End file.
